Usagi-San and His Slave
by HoneySenpai14
Summary: In the Anime, Misaki and Usagi San in love. What happened when it's the opposite and a One-Sided Forced Love? Master-slave theme as well as Yaoi. Rated M for lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

hey. Time for a new story. And sorry if I made them 'Out of charactors'. *

**Summary~ **In the anime, Misaki and Usagi San are in love. What happens when it's the opposite and a one-sided forced love?

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>"So.. where are we going?" The brown haired asked his older brother. "We are going to see my good friend, Akihiko. He's extremely kind and he was great doing school work. He can help you with studying." The black male answered his younger brother.<p>

"oh! Why do I need a tutor, Brother?" Misaki, the younger complained while looking over to his brother. "I can't keep having you fail your classes. At this rate, your never going to get into a college." Misaki only nodded and looked out the window. "It's true. I want to get into a good college. My mother and father died when I was younger, and brother had to quit school to take care of me. He didn't have the chance to go to college, so I want to make him proud." Thought Misaki, as the taxi parked in front of a large tall apartment building. Misaki and Takahiro both got out of the car. After staring up at the tall building for a moment, Misaki then felt big hands on his head. As a flinch, he turned to the side to see his big brother smiling at him.

"Ready to go in?" Takahiro asked. "H-hai." Whispered Misaki, nervously. Together they walked into the lobby..

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, Knock<strong>

Usagi San heard knocking at the door. He smoothly gets up from the large pink couch, walks towards the door, and opens it.

"Akihiko!" Takahiro greeted, shaking Usagi's hand. Usagi shakes his hand in return and smiles. "Hi Takahiro, good to see you." Misaki then walks out from behind Takahiro and crinches at the sight of Usagi San. He had silver hair and bangs in his face. He was tall and he had a lit cigarette in his left hand. "This is Aki..hiko?" sighs Misaki, inside his mind.

"My my, whos this Takahiro?" Usagi asked, grinning at the sight of Misaki. "hm. so cute. Big green eyes, soft looking hair, pure smooth skin... " Usagi thought, before Takahiro speaks again.

"Oh this is my younger brother Misaki. He's the one I been telling you about. Can you do me a favor Akihiko?" Takahiro asked. "Yes, sure Takahiro. Let's sit down." answers Usagi San. Misaki, Takahiro and Usagi San all sit down. "May request is that you'll study with Misaki. You see, He really needs help on some work from school, but im afraid I couldn't help him. " Begs Takahiro.

"Sure. I have no problem with that. May I ask something?"

"yes."

"I hear your now getting married with a new fiance. congratulations. But what will Misaki do when you two finally settle down?" Replies Usagi San, looking over at Misaki. "Can't I just live on my own brother?" Misaki says as he looks at Takahiro.

"To be honest, I don't know. Misaki, your to young to live on your own. I mean, Your only 15. But I don't know where you'll live when we settle down. I guess you'll still live with me." Takahiro replied, a saddened tone in his voice.

"Maybe He can live here with me." Suggests Usagi San. Takahiro quickly protests. "Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden for my young brother."

"I don't mind. It's no trouble. I'm most likely home all the time when I don't have to work. Plus, I have a brand new gust room up stairs. He may stay in there. It's no burden at all." Reassures Usagi, trying to do everything he could to get Misaki. "As long as it's ok, I guess. Ok Misaki, your staying here with my good friend Akihiko." Smiles Takahiro.

"Arigato, Akihiko!" Cheers Takahiro, standing up. "Misaki, Is that ok? I'll see if I can visit you all the time."

"I don't think so brother.. I mean, I barely know this guy.." Whispers Misaki, nervously. "Misaki, I'v known Akihiko sense middle school. Im sorry but I don't know if I can take care of you all the time after I get married. Besides, in a couple years, you'll be able to move into your own place." Takahiro wants whats best for Misaki, but, he chose wrong.

"I'm glad you'll be living here for now on." Usagi San tells Misaki, licking his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later...<strong>

"Ok Misaki, I think that's everything. You going to be ok?" Asked Takahiro, making sure. "I guess. Goodbye brother." Replies Misaki, watching Takahiro walk out the front door. Misaki then grabs the last box of clothes which was placed behind him and walks into the living room. "Misaki."

"Oh um, yes?"

"I'd like to speak with you when your done." Usagi San says, staring at Misaki. He then sits down on the large couch and lights a cigarette. "Um, yes." Answers Misaki as he begins walking up the stairs. Once at the top, he walks into the second door to the right. "That Usagi san is weird. He's starting to creep me out." Sighs Misaki as he opens the bedroom door, reveling a small tinted room. There were two large windows, a dresser a cross from the door, hard wood floors, and a small closet. There was also a book shelf on the opposite wall and a table in the middle of the room. Misaki's bed was located around the corner of the room.

"This is going to take a while to un pack." complained Misaki, placing the box down. He then remembered he had to speak with Usagi San. He opened the door again and walked down the hall, down the stairs. Usagi San was just sitting on the couch, a huge teddy bear next to him, and smoking like always. When he realized Misaki was there, he then stood up without warning.

"Misaki, I'd like to lay down a few rules." smirked Usagi. Misaki simply nodded. "Ok. rule 1, You must behave yourself. Rule 2, you must always obey me. Rule 3, I hope you don't mind doing house chores. Takahiro mentioned you being a great cook."

"uh, Hai. I learned to cook when I was 13. My brother was taking care of me, but he was working a lot. I decided to learn by myself. The same with doing chores." replied Misaki. "Good. If you don't mind, you'll be doing the cooking when I work. Another thing, we are to eat together." Smiles Usagi San. "sure. If you want i'll start cooking now." Accepts Misaki, walking toward the kitchen. He finds a apron and ties it on. It was just a plain blue apron. Usagi San watches Misaki wash his hands and get out pots and pans. Usagi's expression then changes to a pervy smirk. "What will you like for dinner, Akihiko?" Asked Misaki.

"please call me Master or Usagi."

Misaki then freezes after what Usagi just said. "What do you mean 'master?" Misaki turns around only to get his wrists pinned down and Usagi standing only 1 inch away.

"I forgot another rule. You are my slave now." Usagi smirked. Misaki started panicking and struggling. Believe me, though he's 15, he has next to no body strength. "L-let go of me!" He screamed. Usagi only pushed him up against the counter. "W-what do you want from me?!"

"Fine, i'll explain it. When Takahiro was explaining about his younger brother needing help studying, I pictured a young 12, or 13 year old. But after I saw you, I knew I had to have you. Your big green eyes, Your pure, smooth skin.." Usagi traced his finger around Misaki's cheeks and chin. "...Tell me, have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"N-no. And I don't plan to with a pervert like you!" Misaki continues struggling, his cheeks flushed red. "Perfect. I don't normally go for another man, but you look like the type that can be a lot of fun." smirked Usagi, explaining.

"Why are you doing this?! My brother said you were kind and-"

"Well, I am kind, but if you disobey me, you'll get punished. It's true a I can be trusted, but after I first saw you.. well.. do you believe in love at first sight? I don't know why myself, but I have to desire to tear you up. In fact, it's making me sick..." Usagi then let go of the frightened Misaki and turned away. "Let me know when dinner's done.." He begin walking up stairs but then stopped. "..oh and if you tell Takahiro this or you try to escape, your master here is going to punish you." He then walks into his study in the room on the top of the stairs. Misaki grabs the front of the apron and balls it up in his fists. His eyes are hidden by his dark brown bangs, and he's on the verge of tears as to what just happened.

"Im his.. slave? How come big brother trusts him? Does he not know this would happen? What's he going to do to me?" A series of questions run through Misaki's mind.

"Big Brother... Help me!"

* * *

><p>Once Usagi closes his door he leans against it, panting and trying to breath.<p>

"Why do I have the urge to lock him up and.. punish him like a slave? This happened once before, but not like this.." Usagi whispered to himself. He then got his breath back and walked over to his desk. He then started working a his Boys-Love manga. He writes boys-love manga about him and someone else. He's famous for his great work. His manga represents his fantasies and dreams. He then writes a new manga with him and Misaki.. Using his obsession.

**_In the Manga.._**

_"M-master.. please stop!" Misaki begs, feeling Usagi's tongue Slide down his shaft. He tries not to moan, by biting his lip down, drawling blood._

_"Misaki, I need you more then ever now, please, give it up to me. Give me all of you, including your most private areas which no one else has seen.." grunts Usagi, sucking._

**Knock knock!**

Usagi then hears knocking at the door. Quickly he gets up, opens the door and closes it behind him as he steps out. He stares blankly at Misaki, who then looks away.

"Uh, um. im sorry to disturb you, but uh, d-dinners done." Misaki Then turns away and begins walking away before his wrist was caught.

"Misaki, thank you for making dinner. But I believe it's rude to not look me in the eyes when you speak to your master." Usagi San continues holding Misaki's hand with his left hand, but then he grabs Misaki's chin with his right hand.

"I will never call you something so foul by a perverted man. A perverted Man who deceives my brother as his friend." Misaki says plainly.

**Thump!**

Just then Misaki was thrown to the floor. Usagi San quickly climbed on top of him, pinning down his arms. He sits on Misaki's legs to keep him from kicking. Suddenly, before Misaki could scream, Usagi already had his tongue down his throat. Usagi was taking this chance to explore everywhere, not missing a spot. Misaki then couldn't breath. He felt like he was drowning. His chest begin to hurt and his vision begin to blur. Usagi San then pulled away, looking at Misaki with an angry expression. Wen he first pulled away, Misaki then begin coughing and sucking in air.

Though he was angry by the insult Misaki first said, He spoke in a calming voice. "You disrespect me again, and that's your punishment. Except next time, it will be worst. I'm very aware that Virgins, are very protective about their virginities before loosing it the first time, but I will not hesitate to take yours from you. I will steal what's most precious to you." Usagi then got off the very frightened Misaki and walked down stairs to the table. Misaki lay there on the floor for a few moments. Tears escaped his red eyes, but he was silently crying. He then got up and went down stairs to eat.

Misaki and Usagi San sat a cross each other as silence filled the room. Usagi San begins eating as Misaki eats slowly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Your a talented cook, Misaki."

"T-thank.. you.." Misaki said, His voice shaking as he spoke. Usagi San noticed this and stop eating for a moment. "Misaki, You have nothing to fear as long as you obey me. And i'll actually try to hold myself back from.. doing that to you." He then started eating once again.

"M-may I be excused?" Misaki asked, scared to look up at Usagi.

"Yes. Your excused. I want you to get enough sleep. After all, it's your first night here. You might as when get use to it. " Replied Usagi San as Misaki got up and washed his plate through the sink. Usagi watched as Misaki hadn't looked at him not once sense what happened up stairs. Misaki walked slowly up stairs, into the gust room he's staying in.

* * *

><p>Once Misaki got in his room, He closes the door slowly. He then lays on the new bed he had gotten and starts crying. Tears squeezing from his eyes, wet rivers of tears flowing down his pale, soft cheeks. He cries silently into his pillow as he whispers a wish..<p>

"Brother, please help me!"

* * *

><p>Wow, this kind of, really sucked.<p>

Sorry about that. I did write a plot though, so this has to be better then my first story on this account.

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey welcome back! I couldn't think of an awesome plot for this chapter but I hope you will still like it.

**Rated M, For Lime scene. * * ***

**You been warned. ***

Enjoy as always~

* * *

><p>"How long can I keep this up, it's been now 2 days sense I been here, and molested by that dirty pervert Usagi san." sighed Misaki as he continued making breakfast for himself and his supposed 'master'. Just hearing such a vulgar thing makes Misaki retch and be sick to his stomach. "Still... I'm surprised he still hasn't raped me yet.. What is his deal?" Thought Misaki. He then begin hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around slowly, the only person he knew would still be here would be the famous Usagi San. Misaki then turned around, pouring the cooked bacon and fresh steamed eggs onto two plates.<p>

"Misaki, I'm hungry." Usagi stated, standing right behind Misaki. Misaki put on a quick fake smile and turned around. "Good, Breakfest is done.. m-master." Misaki replied, almost vomiting. Misaki then walked towards the table, with Usagi following right behind him. He then placed the two plates on the table.

"I don't want bacon and eggs for breakfast.." Usagi then grabbed Misaki's chin and moved his face closer as Misaki's face flushed. "...I want you." Usagi continued. Misaki then quickly pushed Usagi san away. "Knock it off!" Misaki protested. Usagi San then grabbed Misaki painfully by the shoulder as he winced at the sudden contact. "Don't forget, Mi-sa-ki. I'm now your new owner, guardian, and now master. When I ask for something, I expect you to do it. Don't even think about talking back to me!" Usagi slightly yelled. Misaki was now frightened.

"I hate this.. but if I want to survive, im going to have to.." Misaki thogh sadly in his mind. Usagi San then moved his face closer to Misaki and tried a second attempt. Misaki, slightly looked away, and didn't move. He let Usagi San do whatever only because certain circumstances. Usagi San slid his tongue in, tasting Misaki completely. However, They didn't go no farther than kissing.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, we have a guest coming over today." Replied Usagi San, before taking another bite of Misaki's delicious breakfast. He then looked over to Misaki over the table.<p>

"A.. guest?"

"Yes. Her name is Aikawa. She's my manager. I'm well aware you should know im a famous BL writer." Usagi proudly said, as if he was king of the world for a moment. ".. I want you to be on your best behavior, because if you don't you know what will happen." Misaki only nodded in agreement. " can't keep in my temper as it is.. how am I, suppose to be on my best behavior?" Thought Misaki, as he continued eating.

"When she gets here, don't speak unless spoken to. Understand?" Usagi San warned. "H-hai, master."

Once both were done eating, Usagi San sat on the pink, spacious couch, taking out a new cigarette and lightning it. Misaki on the other hand, was washing the dishes and pans from this morning. Soap covered his hands, hot water flowing over his smooth skin.. Misaki just wished to get outta here. He wanted his dear brother to come and save him, but he didn't.. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Called out Usagi San as he got up, leaving the lit cigarette in his mouth. He then went and opened the door. A women with reddish, brown hair walked in.

"Oh Akihiko! This place is so clean! Im surprised, it's never been like this!" She stated, gleefully sitting down on the couch. "Misaki make some coffee please." Usagi San commanded. Aikawa was still daydreaming about the clean house to hear Usagi talk to Misaki. Misaki then begin putting coco beans into the coffee maker, and it started brewing. While it was brewing, Misaki put down two glass, coffee cups. As Misaki, poured the coffee into the cups, Aikawa snapped out of her trance.

"Akihiko, have you been doing your work? I hope you have. The deadline for your new book is tomarrow. Surely you can't write it in one day!" Aikawa protested, pointing her slim finger at Usagi San in shame. "Relax. It's done." Reassured Usagi, grinning slightly. "Such shame, you don't have any faith in me." Misaki then brought the cups over, setting them onto the table. Aikawa then quickly noticed Misaki and smiled.

"Who's this Akihiko!" Aikawa asked. "He's adorable!"

"Misaki, come here." Usagi patted his lap for Misaki. Misaki first hesitated, but soon changed his mind. As soon as Misaki was close, Usagi San grabbed him. He laid Misaki on his lap, one hand on his chin, the other one on his slim, small waist. Misaki struggled slightly, and his faced blushed red.

"This my new lover, Misaki." Usagi San announced, smiling at Aikawa. "eh?!" Misaki said out loud. "Oh how Kawaii!" Aikawa fan girled.

"May I see some 'you know'?" Aikawa asked, her eyes turning into diamonds and sparkling. "Wha?!" Misaki tried saying before Usagi started kissing him in front of Aikawa.

Usagi San then turned, and slowly pushed Misaki off of him and onto the couch. Doing so, they didn't disconnect their lips. Misaki was making whimpering noises a Usagi San climbed onto of him slightly. He lightly pinned Misaki's wrists down as he tried pushing Usagi San off of him. Usagi then continued kissing Misaki in front of the Bleeding-nosed Aikawa. (you know what that means.. ^.^) Usagi San then pulled away slightly, only to lick Misaki's cheek. Misaki then made small gasping noises as a result. "U-usagi San.. please stop.." Whimpered Misaki quietly, once again. Usagi then got off the panting Misaki and sat down like he did before. Misaki then quickly got up and ran upstairs, his eyes closed the whole time. Once up stairs, he quickly ran into his room, ignoring Usagi San screaming his name. He slammed his door shut.

"Oh, that was so amazingly cute! But.. did Misaki get upset caused I asked that of you guys?" Asked Aikawa, slightly sad about Misaki. She then begin wiping her 'nose bleed' that happened when watching Usagi San and Misaki.

"No. He's just very embarrassed. He will get over it soon." Said Usagi San. "Oh ok. About your book.." Aikawa started. But Usagi only stared up at Misaki's bedroom door as Aikawa talked. He kept spacing out. "Why is my heart pounding.. Why did I feel so bad when Misaki ran up the stairs and slammed his door?" Usagi San thought, before being interrupted by Aikawa.

"Akihiko!" Aikawa pouted. "Sorry. Please go on." Usagi then turned his full attention to his manager.

* * *

><p><strong>Slam!<strong>

Misaki slammed his door. He then leaned against it, his eyes covered by his dark brown bangs. He was slightly panting, but not to much. "What a jerk. that was so embarrassing!" screamed Misaki in his mind. He then clenched his teeth.".. Such embarrassing to do that in front of someone I just met." Misaki, was filled with emotions like anger, sadness and shyness. Misaki then stayed in his room for while.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Thanks for completing your work Akihiko!" Aikawa then left, smiling cheerfully down the hall. Usagi closed the front door smiling back. Once it was shut, he only had one objective, punishment. But even still, he was worried about his little.. pet. He then grabbed a camera, headed up stairs, and towards Misaki's room.<p>

* * *

><p>A knock came from the other side of Misaki's bedroom door. He was just laying, face down on his bed when Usagi San came in. Misaki was a little sacred, though he didn't move for another moment.<p>

"Misaki, you know what's going to happen. You slamming your door and having rude manners in front of our guest. Im here to give you your punishment." After Usagi spoke, Misaki then sat up, and stood up from the bed. He han't looked at Usagi San. He only kept his head slightly down, while his eyes were still covered by his brown hair. Usagi then sat down on Misaki's bed, slightly in front of him. "Your punishment is Humiliation." A few moments went by as silence. Usagi San then spoke again.

"Strip."

Usagi's single command made Misaki flinch an look up at him with widened, frightened eyes. "I-I not ready.. I-"

"I said Strip. I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

Misaki then started striping. He first removed his shirt, showing his kind of pale chest. Not a single hair or mark on it. He then took off his jeans. Both articles of clothing were thrown to the ground. Usagi San only stared and smiled at the sight in front of him. He then pulled out the camera he had behind his back and turned it on. Misaki saw the camera and he stopped. He looked at Usagi San with pleading eyes.

"Who told you to stop?" Usagi San asked, smirking. "p-please... I c-can't-" Misaki was cut off.

"Continue."

With shaky hands, he removed the last piece of clothing. He closed his eyes, wishing this isn't happening. Usagi San was impressed. He hadn't seen Misaki's body before. Not once. "Your skin looks so smooth. So pure. hm.." Usgai Licked his lips. Usagi San then got off the bed and bent down on one knee in front of Misaki. Misaki's hands were shaking by his sides, his whole body trembling. Pointing the camera at Misaki's face, Usagi spoke.

"I see your trembling, but just wait. You'll soon feel good. As for your punishment, Humiliation, I'll be recording your reaction." Usagi smirked as he begin Misaki's 'Punishment'. Having the camera continuously pointed at Misaki's face, Usagi began to lick and suck his shaft. He first started from the tip, and licked down. He actually tasted sweet. Usagi San then shoved the entire shaft in his mouth.

"P-please.. stop. I-im sorry.. J-just.. S-sto-!" Misaki tried saying until he suddenly let out a moan. Realizing this, He brought up both his hands to cover his mouth. "You won't be covering your moaning for long." Usagi took out his shaft for a moment. With the free hand, Usagi threw the surprised Misaki onto the bed. He then quickly climbed on top, sitting on his legs. The free hand manage to grab both of his naked arms and pin them above Misaki's head. Misaki, of course struggled a bit. Usagi's other hand was still holding the camera which continued facing and recording Misaki's flushed red face. Usagi, then began sucking once again.

Misaki had his head slightly up. His eyes were closed shut, His teeth were a little clenched, and his face was redder then ever. Usagi the started a little more rough. "gak!"

"I-it.. hurts!" Misaki complained as Usagi was being a little more rougher then before. Misaki then bit his lips shut, drawing some blood with it. Suddenly, he climaxed into Usagi's sans mouth. Misaki, let out a small whimper.

Usagi san sat up and let go of Misaki, though he continued sitting next to him. "Wow, you did better then I thought. Good boy." Usagi replied, still licking the bitterness off his lips. Misaki however, was panting. He turned over onto his side, hands covering his mouth and eyes shaking with worry and embarrassment. Usagi San then turned the camera screen to Misaki's dark red face, and clicked reply. The screen showed Misaki's face and little moans could be heard. Usagi simply laughed as he made Misaki watch the video of him just now.

"See? You look adorable. I wonder how many likes this will get if we put it online-" Usagi was suddenly cut off by a naked Misaki kissing him. Usagi was shocked. Slowly Misaki pulled away and put his head laying on Usagi san's chest.

"PLEASE!" Misaki bawled. "PLEASE DONT PUT IT ONLINE! I wont be able to live with myself! It's so embarrassing!" Misaki sobbed. Tears escaped from his red eyes, and slid down his flushed red cheeks. Usagi secretly deleted the video of Misaki as he cried and cried. He was crying so much, he felt Misaki's tears fall onto his lap. Usagi was about to put an arm around Misaki, but he suddenly pushed him away. He got up and spoke.

"That shows not to mess with me. Don't disobey me again." Usagi said, threatening Misaki. He then left Misaki siting on he bed, naked and silently crying as he watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Once out of Misaki's room, he went into his own room, making sure to shut the door behind him. He quickly walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweaty slightly, his face was a little red, but he was.. horny.<p>

"If I stayed one moment longer, I would have raped Misaki.." He whispered to himself. "If I see him again, I won't be able to control myself!" He turned on the sink to splash cold water in his face. He then looked at his wet reflection. "Im supposed to rape him. He's my slave. But.. why wouldn't my mind let me?"

"How much can I control myself, until it's too late?"

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked that!<p>

To be honest, The lime scene had to take place to get closer to 'Usagi's san's Problem' which won't be explained til later.

Thanks for reading!

Please review your opinions about this chapter! It helps me in prove a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome yaoi lovers~ Like always this has a slight twist but a boring beginning in my opinion.

Sorry that this chapter is kind of fast paced. * *

**Rated M for slight lime** **Scene.** *** * * * ***

Enjoy Anyway!~

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock.<strong>

"...aki?"

"Misaki?" Misaki heard Usagi's voice calling his name. He faintly opened his eyes, realizing it's morning.

"Misaki. I need to talk to you." Usagi said simply, knocking again. Misaki sat up, still very sleepy as he got no sleep that night. "C..come in." Misaki said calmly. Usagi san then walked in. Once he saw Misaki, he stopped and stared. Misaki was still naked from the night before, his cheeks were slightly red, and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was sitting in a cute pose, without even trying. For some strange reason, Usagi thought Misaki looked adorable.

"Mi..sa..ki." Usagi San felt his heart then beat, faster and faster. He quickly turned around and left, slamming the door. "Huh? What was that about?" Misaki wondered, now fully awake from the door slamming. He then remembered what happened the night before. Usagi.. sucked him and recorded it only to teach him a lesson in humiliation. He then threatened to put it online, knowing he was too shy for anything. Misaki cried all night that he fell asleep. He was kind of lazy to put on clothes to.

"I better get up and make breakfast" Thought Misaki, getting up from the bed. He then grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt from the dresser by his door. Next, he walked out of his room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once downstairs, He begin cooking.<p>

"Mix eggs.. fry the bacon... Toast and butter..." Repeated Misaki, knowing exactly what to make for breakfast. He fried the bacon up, mixed and put eggs on another pan and cooked toast along with adding butter. This took him about 30 to 40 minutes. When he was done, he placed the food on the plates evenly and carried them to the table where he then placed them down.

"Usagi san. Breakfast!" Misaki called for Usagi san. Though he hated him cause he's a rapist and his.. 'master' and a pervert, he at least didn't want him to be cranky or in a bad mood because he got no food. After a few moments, Usagi still didn't come downstairs. Usagi would of came downstairs by now to harass him by now. Misaki begin to walked up stairs and ended up Standing in front of his study.

"Am I sure I want to do this? I should just escape.. but he said.. he would come after me.." Wondered Misaki continuously. While taking his time figuring out what to do, Usagi ended up opening the door anyway. Misaki was shocked and he was lost for words. "What do you want.. Misaki?" Asked Usagi, a bad tone in his voice. Misaki sort of started panicking. "Oh.. um.. b-breakfast is do-"

"I not hungry." Usagi started down at Misaki, trying to keep his cool. "B-but.. I made it for you, I-" Usagi then opened the door wider, slamming the doorknob against the wall which made a dent. This made Misaki flinch in fear for a short moment.

"Fine." Usagi then walked out. "How long can I hold this in.. It's so difficult. With anyone else, I would of.. had my way with them already. But Misaki.. is different." Usagi thought. "I can't shake this feeling that I can't take him. At least, not yet." He walks downstairs and sits at the table. Misaki stands there for a moment, scared slightly but not that much. He was kind of use to it though he only been there for about 5 days now. He turns around and returns downstairs to join Usagi.

* * *

><p>During the meal, Usagi begins to speak.<p>

"Misaki."

"Y-yes?" Studders Misaki surprised. He doesn't even look up from his plate.

"School is starting tomarrow and im letting you attend. I normally don't let my slaves leave the house, but i'll consider you going. After all you have to learn sex Ed..." This made Misaki wince slightly at that thought. "..I want you to learn how to... ravish me." Joked Usagi, earning a blush from Misaki's cheeks when he wasn't even trying. "Yeah right. I doubt it." Thought Misaki.

"Besides, when Takahiro visits, he's going to wonder about your school. Anyway I bought you this.." Usagi replied, handing Misaki and new cell phone.

"W-why did you buy me a cell phone?" Misaki asked, admiring the new phone.

"It's in case. My number and Takahiro's numbers are in there. BUT REMEMBER.. I don't normally let my slaves get this opportunity. " Usagi spoke, then continued eating. "T-thank you.. Master Usagi." Thanked Misaki to his dear master.. though it made him want to retch.

"After breakfast and washing the dishes, I need you to go grocery shopping..." Usagi looked straight into Misaki's green eyes. "..However, if you tell anyone, or you try to escape, i'll hunt you down, and punish you like the naughty dog you are. Is that clear?" Threatened Usagi. Misaki the nodded in agreement, slight fear sent chills down his spine through out his body. "here." usagi reached a cross the table and handed Misaki money. "y-yes..". They then took their time eating.

* * *

><p>Once done with the meal, Usagi kissed Misaki though it was unwanted and walked upstairs into his study. Misaki just started with the dishes. Warm water flooded over his smooth skin, soap surround his hands. "This is so tiring.." Sighed Misaki. "I wonder.. am I even going to escape? I mean, why does he even want me as a slave? It makes.. no, sense.. He would of raped me by now." Misaki then finished washing the last dish. Next, he begin to walk into the living room.<p>

"I better write a note to Usagi san." Misaki said out loud, grabbing a pen and paper. Usagi san did want him to go grocery shopping, it wouldn't hurt to leave a note so he wont get mad. The note only read..

_Master,_

_I went grocery shopping like you requested. I'll be back soon. __Love your slave,_

_Misaki kun_

He placed the note on the table in the middle of the living room, and started getting on his shoes and jacket. He even packed a umbrella cause it looked like it was going to rain soon. Once he was warm and dressed he, he opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>Misaki went to the super market first. He bought tons of stuff for dinners during the next couple off weeks with the money Usagi given him. He then went to the market down the street to pick up supplies, like toilet paper, shampoo and things like that. Misaki used up every penny of that money. Once done, Misaki begin to carry everything back home and he was almost here.<p>

"Hey look, it's a cutie" Misaki heard someone whisper behind him. Their voice sounded ratchet. (lolz!) Misaki started walking a little faster, trying to ignore them.

"Indeed it is." The 2nd stranger whispered back to the 1st. "Hey. Where do you think your going?" a 3rd said, pulling onto Misaki's arm, making him turn around. Misaki was surprised and scared. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He just wished to escape.

"L-let go of me." Misaki yelled. "We got a fighter. I like his eyes. and his body isn't to bad either." The 2nd smirked, checking out Misaki's small form. The outfit he was wearing did make his form look good, I mean it was only a pair of jeans and a long jacket. Then again, the jacket was small and thin. Misaki suddenly dropped the groceries he bought. He then swung the umbrella he had brought just in case. When they dodged, Misaki tried to make a run for it. They didn't let him get away. They all grabbed Misaki's clothes pulling him back before he can even run a couple steps. Misaki started struggling immediately.

"Let go of me! U-usagi!" Misaki tried screaming, but they begin pulling him into a nearby alley way. "S-someone help me!" Misaki screamed again and continued struggling. The 1st stranger then punched Misaki in the stomach. "Gak!" Misaki winced in pain and freely fell to the ground in pain. The stranger then kicked him in the stomach where he had just been punched, while he was on the ground. Misaki now lay there, gasping for air. "That should shut him up." The 3rd smirked.

"My cell phone!" Misaki thought, grabbing the phone quickly out of his pocket. He quickly begin dialing Usagi's number but the 2nd stranger grabbed his phone before he could finish. "Nuh uh uh. We don't want you calling for help. We're going to have a little fun." Replied the 2nd stranger. Misaki got up, ignoring the numbing pain and reached to get his phone. The 3rd stranger then kicked him in his gut for the second time. Once again, Misaki fell to the ground in shocking pain.

"L-leave me al..one!" Misaki gasped once more. All three just stared at him hungrily. "Let's just have our fun." The 1st said. They manage to strip Misaki of his jacket and pants. He lay on the ground with boxer shorts and regular T-Shirt which he had under the sweater.

"AH! S-STOP!" Misaki tried screaming and struggled. The 2nd and 3rd stranger pinned down Misaki's wrists and Legs down while they were spread. Misaki was laying on his stomach as he was continuously being pinned down to the ground.

"Let me go!" Yelled Misaki, trying to move. "Shut the hell up! This is going to be fun." The 1st stranger yelled then smirked. He forcefully shoved 3 of his fingers in Misaki's ass. Misaki then screamed and flinched in pain. "S-stop! P-..please!" Misaki begged now. This was his first time. He never had anything sexual to him yet, well a part from Usagi sucking him. But this was different, much different.

"U-usagi san! Please help me!" Misaki screamed, pain traveling through his body over and over again. "After I stretch your hole, My shaft is going in." Laughed the 1st stranger. The other two just watched, laughed and continued pinning him down. Misaki started breathing hard. His heart was beating fast. His vision was even getting blurry. The pain was too much for him. Misaki couldn't normally deal with pain.

"Ah!" Misaki screamed once again, nearly passing out. "Usagi!" Suddenly, the 2 strangers that were pinning him down were knocked to the ground glass bottles. Misaki tried looking around, now that the 1st stranger pulled his fingers out. The pain was still un bearable though. Misaki saw someone punching the rapist in the face. His vision was blurry and everything was semi-black to him. Misaki was then on the verge of passing out cold. The last thing Misaki remembers someone quickly knocking the 3 strangers out as his head fell to the ground, his whole body still. He then passed out completely.

The unknown stranger who saved him, picked up his cell phone and picked him up. The stranger who saved him next put Misaki in his car. Misaki was still unconscious as that car drove off, making loud noises down the streets.

I wonder who the stranger who saved him is? Hmm..

* * *

><p>To Be Continued!<p>

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT.**

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi moshi minna!

Sorry I haven't been on. I was sick and I was busy all weekend. But now it's here. And sorry if Haruhiko is out of character! * * *

I'm still a little sick but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. So sorry if it's short! * * *

**Rated M - Lemon/rape scene included. * * * * ***

**You been warned!**

As always ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Misaki woke with a startled door closing. He tried opening his eyes, only for sunlight to blind him. Once he got his eyes open completely, he found himself in a large room. He also noticed he was laying in a large king sized bed. He next tried sitting up. He knew he was naked from his waist up, but he didn't really care, sense he had pajama pants on.<p>

"I see your awake. That's good." A stranger spoke, walking over to the Misaki who just noticed him in the room.

"Who.. who are you? Where am I?" Misaki asked, looking around the room and back at the stranger. The stranger had glasses, a toned face, and he was very tall. His hair looked.. Kind of.. like Usagi's only it was a dark brownish color.

"My name is Haruhiko Usami. And you were attack last night, so I saved you and brought you home with me. Of course you slept all day so it's almost night time again " Haruhiko spoke, sitting down on the bed in front of Misaki. "Usami.. You wouldn't be related to Usagi san, would you?!" Misaki explained suddenly. "Yes. He's my brother." Haruhiko answered, his tone very serious as he does not like his brother much. When ever he hears his name, he grits his teeth. "And.. I was attacked? I don't.. even remember. Oh! I have to call Usagi-!" Misaki replied, trying to get up to call Usagi quickly. Before he even go half way up, his butt and his waist were in pain. Haruhiko got up, only to stop Misaki from moving.

"Don't move. You nearly got raped last night by some dirty gangsters. I brought you here to rest up. You must stay." Haruhiko said, pushing Misaki down slightly. "M-may I call him? Wheres my phone?" Misak asked. Haruhiko then pulled Misaki's phone from his pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

Misaki then realized his phone was on silent the whole time without realizing it. He next noticed that Usagi has been calling a lot sense the night before. Before Misaki reacted, Another call was coming in. It was Usagi san.

"M-moshi moshi Usagi-"

"_Misaki! Where are you?!_" Usagi yelled into the phone. "U-usagi. I nearly got raped last night and now im safe with.. Haruhiko usami."

"_WHAT?! My brother?! I won't let him take another thing away from me.. I'm coming. So stay there!_" Usagi hung up angrily. Misaki was kind of frightened of Usagi already. Him being in a angry mood, only frightened him more. He was completely uncomfortable with Usagi. Even if he was about to get raped by those dirty gangsters the night before and he was screaming for Usagi, he still wasn't.

"exactly.. what is your relationship with Usagi?" Haruhiko asked... staring at Misaki. The night before.. he fell for Misaki.

_**Flashback..**_

_Haruhiko put the naked and unconscious Misaki into the tub, which was filled with warm water. He made sure to scrub Misaki's hair silky clean, and wipe off the dirt that was left on his pale cheeks. Carefully, he cleaned off the blood between his legs under the soothing water. He wasn't embarrassed about cleaning Misaki there. _

_"So beautiful.. His skin looks soft, even though he was nearly raped. His body is so delicate." Haruhiko smirked. "My type.." Once done cleaning off Misaki, he dried him off with a plushy towel, and put him in clean pajama pants. Misaki had some cuts on his wrists from the rapists pinning him down. Haruhiko wrapped his wrists to heal. He stayed with the sleeping Misaki in his king sized bed, Sniffing in his now fresh scent, admiring his face and his chest. Misaki however, was un aware of this because he was till past out. He slept throughout the night._

* * *

><p>"Oh well... Im Usagi's supposed lover. but he calls me his slave." Admitted Misaki, fumbling his thumbs and looking down at his hands. Haruhiko then put his hand and laid it on Misaki's. As a result, Misaki flinched and looked up at Haruhiko. "..That's terrible. You should stay here. I can protect you. " Haruhiko leaned over towards Misaki's face. Misaki began leaning back, away from him. "s..stop Haruhiko san." Misaki said, trying to back away from him.<p>

**Bam! Bam!**

The two began hearing loud slams. Eventually, Usagi san bursted through the bedroom door, earning a shocked expression from them.

"Haruhiko! Give me back Misaki. I wont let you take anything else away from me." Usagi slightly yelled. Haruhik only stood up, a serious expression on his toned face.

"Misaki tells me how he's your slave. To be honest, I want Misaki. Why don't you hand him over to me?" Haruhiko looked around, winking at Misaki. "N-no. stay away from me.." whispered Misaki, as he realized a new rapist wanted him.

"You can just go home and find yourself a new toy. It seems you haven't fucked Misaki yet. Why are you holding back? Oh.. are you starting to fall in love with that toy? How pathetic." Haruhiko teased Usagi. Misaki looked at Usagi san with a worried 'whats going on expression'. Usagi only gritted his teeth. "You should be happy I took care of Misaki for you. Im surprised though. You only fucked 'your slaves' just for sex. so why aren't you doing that with Misaki?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Usagi cursed and yelled. He started a running speed before aiming to punch Haruhiko. Haruhiko only moved his arm so usagi punched it instead, and sent a head blow to Usagi's nose. Usagi fell to the ground, not in to much pain though. He quickly got up and headed for Haruhiko once again. This time, he sent a punch to his throat. This time, it worked. Haruhiko fell to the ground, defeated and chocking. Once Haruhiko got his breath, he just let Misaki and Usagi go free. He knew he would probably get his payback. Usagi picked up the still pained misaki, and started to walk out of the door. Haruhiko only smirked as he watched Usagi san carry off his Misaki.

"I guess your not going to school for while, Misaki." said Usagi as he carried him out.

* * *

><p>Usagi put Misaki in the car and shut the door quickly. Next he climbed in through the drivers side. He put the keys in the engine and started the car. Once that, he vroomed out of the mansions driveway.<p>

"U-usagi, slow down-"

"Shut up Misaki. When we are alone, You will call me master. You may only call me by my name unless we are doing it or in public." Usagi took a fast turn to the left, and speeded down the street.

* * *

><p>Misaki and Usagi were almost home by a complete 2 minutes. Usagi was still angry. Usagi san then began to speak, an angry tone in his voice.<p>

"Misaki. Exactly what happened in this mess."

"M-master.. I was shopping and I was home my way home. That's when I was almost raped. I think I passed out and I woke in Haruhiko san's bed not to long ago. I then called you and told you I was there..." answered Misaki, his voice slightly shaking.

"Why didn't you call me during that situation?" Asked Usagi, parking his red convertable cause they were finally home. He then looked at Misaki, angry eyes pieced Misaki's body like frozen arrows. The both remained in the dark car, only breathing can be heard before Misaki spoke back.

"I t-tried.. but then they took my phone and pinned me down. I was screaming your name.." Usagi stared at Misaki for a mere moment. He then threatened Misaki. "Misaki, climb over the seat and come sit on my lap." Misaki kind if hesitated at first. "Misaki. Now." Misaki the climbed over the seat and did as Usagi asked. Misaki sat on Usagi's lap, facing him as a red blush creeped on his cheeks. He was scared of what he might do. They were still sitting in the car, in the dark and Usagi commanded Misaki once more.

"Misaki take off your pants. I need to see how far those dirty bastards went." Usagi then began to try and take of Misaki's pants as he squirmed in his lap. "N-no..Master! I'm still sore. I-!" Misaki tried saying before a small scream escaping his lips. Usagi reached behind Misaki and shoved 3 fingers in his butt, experimenting and seeing how tight he was. Misaki whimpered as Usagi continued. After a few moments, Usagi pulled his fingers out. Misaki gasped as he felt a little wet after ward, as well as a little pain. Misaki was breathing a little hard, trying to catch his breath. He was a little use to it. Usagi was even more gentle the those gangster's were.

"Misaki. I want to make love to you tonight. I want you to be mine, and I will not hesitate to take your first time." Usagi said, a serious smirk playing on his lips. "I.. I refuse. I-im not ready.. I-"

"You have no right to refuse me. Im your master. " Usagi threatened as Misaki worriedly pulled his pants back on. Usagi then grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him out of the car with force, along with grabbing his keys. He locked his car doors and began pulling the resisting Misaki into the building.

* * *

><p>Once inside their apartment, Usagi immediately threw the struggling Misaki onto the couch. "M-master.. Please don't do this!" screamed Misaki, new tears squeezing from his eyes. Usagi quickly took off his jacket and shoes as Misaki tried getting up. Usagi next pinned Misaki to the couch before he can even stand up completely.<p>

"Usagi please let go! I-im not ready!" Cried and screamed Misaki as he continued struggling once more. "Im The only one to hear your screams. Im the only one to hear the moans you will scream out from me. Im the only one who is allowed to see this pained, crying, cute, red faced expression of yours." Replied Usagi, sitting on Misaki's stomach. He then began forcefully stripping Misaki down. Only struggles and hard breathing can be heard in the dark living room. "I don't want to do this by force, but I can't control myself. I want to be the one to take what's most precious to Misaki. It's only a amount of time before someone else takes this before I do. " Thought Usagi as he finished stripping the yelling rebellion.

"Usagi! Please leave me alone!" Misaki Screamed, tears escaping his red eyes. Misaki's eyes starting hurting, he was scared and frantic, his breathing was fast, and his face was as red as dark cherries. Usagi the leaned down and laid on Misaki's chest. Next, Usagi started licking and leaving hickeys on Misaki's neck while one hand played and twisted his nipple. After a few moments, Usagi moved from licking him, to forcefully kissing him and shoving his tongue down his throat. The hand playing with his nipple began to rub Misaki's shaft. Out of embarrassment, Misaki let out unwanted little moans. "Ah..o-oh U-usagi.. stop!" Usagi only repeated the movement of raping Misaki forcefully as he struggled continuously.

"M-more... More." Whispered Usagi, between stolen kisses. "I want... more of you."

"I want all of you"

Usagi then began to move lower to Misaki's chest. Once he was lower, he then started licking his chest and sucking his nipples.

Misaki, being raped by Usagi, bit his lips and refused to let out any moans. He held back most of the urges to let his voice cry out. "Why.. You holding back.. Misaki? Just cry out. Let me hear your whimpering, pleasured voice." Usagi cooed. Misaki only continued holding his lips shut, retraining this action. By biting his lips closed with his teeth, it drew slight blood. Misaki didn't care. "Misaki, I order you to cry out." Usagi commanded. He stopped pleasuring Misaki's chest and began to rub Misaki's shaft harder. He was going to make Misaki cry out whether he wanted to or not.

Usgai pushed and squeezed his tip with his thumb as he pumped up and down with his palm. Slight pre-cum leaked out, spreading onto Usagi's fingers. "I.. I can't hold it back anymore!" Thought the struggling and crying Misaki. Misaki climaxed fast and soon after his voice rang out.

"Ah.. ah.. U-usagi.. ahhh!" cried out and moaned Misaki with a shaky voice. His face was flustered red, His whole body was hot and he was too embarrassed to even look at Usagi's face. He simply looked away and silently cried straight after he cummed. A couple of white drops made it to the pink couch they were laying on. Misaki was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Let it all out Misaki." Smirked and grinned Usagi. He licked the pre-cum and soon followed cum off of his fingers. As doing so, he also stared at Misaki.

"B-brother! H.. Help me!" Called out Misaki. "No one is going to help you. I want you, Your heart, mind and Body." said Usagi and he tried to pull of his pants while pinning one of Misaki's wrists still. "Usagi.. Please... just end it!" Pleaded and begged Misaki. New tears replaced his old tears. The tears slid down his face staining his red, hot cheeks.

"As.. My pleasure, My little slave." Answered Usagi as he forcefully plunged into Misaki's tight core from behind.

Painful screams, pleasurable grunts and A one-sided, forced love took place on this very quiet night...

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT WAS SHORT.<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

Like I said, I still kind of sick, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys.

Please review. What did you like? What mistakes were there, not including spelling? Did you like the plot? Your reviews, help me become better.

See you next chapter! Thanks a lot for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi moshi minna!

**I have two important announcements !**

_**I will be continuing my story, Usagi San and His Slave, But the problem is when. **__I have lots of stuff to do between school and family, so I don't know when i'll be able to write another chapter. However starting this Saturday, I will be off of school for 2 weeks. YAY! _

_If you can find it in your heart to wait a little longer for another chapter, I will be very thrilled! I will make my next chapter sometime next week or this weekend if I can._

**The second Problem, is I would like Suggestions for my next chapter. **_Please can you guys review and suggest a few ideas I can put in my next chapter? I really would love to put your ideas in. I just want to try to put in a different plot made by you guys for a chapter or two. _

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**sorry guys. I will make the next chapter when I can.**

**~Honey senpai 14**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for this next chapter!

**Warning, Lemon scene. * * * **

Also, it has a twist. I thought i'd make this chapter long for you guys!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Misaki wake up." Misaki heard His master's voice call into his ears. He tried opening his eyes. As always, his vision was blurry for a moment when he wakes up. "M-master... please.. more sleep.." Misaki yawned, stretching. As he was stretching, A little pain shot up his abdomen and up his tail-bone. As a result he flinched in slight pain. Usagi noticed this, but only stayed in calm attitude.<p>

"Misaki, are you still in pain?" Usagi asked. "yes. You practically hurt me.. You practically r..raped me..." Misaki replied back, that last part coming out quieter. He looked away, afraid of his 'master' hurting him again for talking back or saying something unnecessary out loud. "I admit, I did go rather hard. I guess I couldn't control myself. You were just so cute." Usagi admitted and cooed in Misaki's ear. He then quickly stole a kiss from him. He did make sure to get a little tongue taste of him though.

"Your mine, and I couldn't stand anyone else taking you. I would love to.. re-fill on more Misaki right now, but we're busy today. I guess I have to wait till later." Usagi said, standing up from the bed he was sitting on. He then leaned on the frame of the bedroom door. "We?"

"Yes. Although I took you last night, I told you, you were to be punished." Usagi threatened, looking back at the Misaki, who tried to jump out of the bed in a frantic manner. He was still in little pain and was naked from the previous night. He refused to care at the moment. "W-what may I be p-punished for?!" Misaki half heartly yelled. Usagi only ignored him.

"Get dressed now and eat something. We leave in a few." Usagi walked out of the room, leaving the pained, naked Misaki. As well as though Misaki hated it, he obeyed and got ready. Once done, he got something quickly to eat. Nothing special.

* * *

><p>After about what seemed a half an hour, Misaki and Usagi San were loading into the red car. "did you already eat Master?"<p>

"Yes. don't worry." Usagi answered back. They then buckled their seatbelts and Usagi started the engine. "W..where are we going?" Misaki asked, a little nervous. When misaki spoke, his tone was slightly shaking and his nervousness was shown in his voice.

"We are going to see a friend of mine. He owns a tv network and I thought, you can get a job starring in his little movie. Of course i'll be there to." Usagi smirked as he continued to vroom the streets and speeded on the freeway. "What kind of movie?" Misaki asked, a little curious, but still nervous. "You'll see." Usagi grinned. He then warned Misaki. "Misaki. You must obey me and act polite to our friend. You better behave and not cause trouble. Do you understand?" Misaki nodded in agreement. Little did he know, he didn't know what he was getting into. Misaki and Usagi san were almost to the tv studio sense they were driving in Usgai fast ass car. The drive was really long. Sense they left during the morning, they made it to the studio by about 5:56PM.

* * *

><p>Once there, Usagi parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Misaki, didn't move. He kept spacing out and starred at his hands in his lap. Before he noticed, Usagi had opened his passenger door, and looked down at him with threatening eyes. As always, a cigarette was lit up and hanging from his frowning lips. "Misaki. Get out of the car. Let's go." Misaki wavered at the commend. But he soon unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. Usagi locked up the car. After, they walked into the tall building of a tv studio. Only adults were inside.<p>

As roaming the halls and other floors of the building with Usagi, Misaki saw posters that read **"Adults Only"**. The whole time, Usagi only starred down at Misaki. He saw the worried look that played on Misaki's greenish eyes. Misaki wasn't very fond of strangers, nor would he be fond of being in a sudden 'tv show'. "With a person like Usagi, I have a bad feeling about this.." Misaki thought worriedly inside his mind. As they were on the 4th floor, they passed door, to door, to door.

"Misaki. Come." Usagi instructed, grabbing the small fragile arm of the broken boy. As having no choice, Misaki followed. Misaki then was pulled into a large room with lots of lighting. The room had a chandler, classic music, and people who were dressed in tuxes and dresses. They looked like they were in a masquerade ball. Most were either dancing or drinking wine at the bar, making jokes and small talks. Misaki heard small whispers about the 'famous Usagi San' and 'Is that child Usagi's new lover?'. The whole small whispers made a slight chill shiver down Misaki's spine. When they reached the other side of the room, a large leather couch was place and a man with a camera was sitting there. It wasn't a few seconds before the man looked up and called out at Usagi San.

"Oi Akihiko! Great to see you!" He called out as Usagi greeted him back. "Nice to see you to, Ayato." Usgai smiled. Misaki only stood behind Usagi quietly, looking around nervously. "Yeah yeah. so why'd you call me out here? I thought you were busy writing your novel?" Ayato asked curiously. Misaki heard a little at a time of their conversation.

"Im off today and tomarrow from work. I got through the meeting of the publishing authors so I get a break. And I believe I did call you this morning about the shoot and whats going on." Usagi replied. "Oh yeah.. that shoot.." Ayato smirked and grinned. "So where is your little.. lover?"

"Misaki. Introduce yourself." Usagi commanded strictly. Misaki quickly acted and moved out from behind his 'master'. Misaki shakingly looked up at Ayato and introduced himself. "N-nice to meet you. I-im Misaki Takahashi."

"My my, he's so properly trained. He's so cute. You sure grabbed yourself a delicious looking one." Ayato told Usagi, licking his own lips. He then put his attention to Misaki once more. "moshi moshi Misaki-kun! Im Ayato. Im a great friend of your owner. I hear your body is so fragile. Oh I just want to see it! I bet your skin is smooth and beautiful!"

"What has Usagi told this dude about me?!" Misaki thought.

"Misaki about your punishment, I am having Ayato.. make a movie out of you. But don't worry. I'll be there instead of a dirty bastard touching you." Usagi smirked sitting down on the couch. He then put his used up cigarette on the ashtray and lighted a new one. Looking up at the standing confused Misaki, he patted his lap and commanded him once more. "Misaki, come here. Sit." Misaki didn't want to get back handed, so he obeyed threatened.

"A movie? What's it about?" Misaki asked, slightly afraid.

"You didn't tell him Akihiko? Shame on you. You should at least tell your slave about the movie he's the star in. Right, Misaki-Kun?" Ayato smirked and smiled at Misaki.

"Misaki. Have you heard of something called a porno?" Usagi asked. He then felt Misaki stiffen and look at him worriedly, "Yes! Its those dirty movies where people... What does this have to do with me being in a movie?"

"Misaki-Kun, your so slow when it comes to information. Akihiko has hired me to put you and him in a movie. A porno. Of course he doesn't mind being in it. It would be good for his ratings." Ayato announced. Misaki immediately stood up from Usagi's lap and spoke frantically. "What?! I can't do that! It's to embarrassing! Why do I have to do a vulgar movie!"

"Misaki. I believe I told you it was for your punishment. You now disobeyed me 3 times. Each time, gets worst. I hope you don't plan on disobeying me again." Usagi smirked at Misaki as well as threatening him. "Akihiko, I will have to get my gear from the van. I'll bring it up to your room in about half an hour." Ayato replied. He then got up from his chair and begin to walk away.

Misaki then started yelling to where nearly everyone in the room could hear. "Usagi I can't! I refuse to do a nasty thing with people who have bad taste in love.. and.. and! With people who force people to get raped! I'm going to-!

**SLAP**

Misaki's loud speech was cut short as his cheek was struck. Usagi's large hand came in contact with Misaki's left cheek. His cheek burned and a red hand print, was printed beyond where he got slapped. Misaki stood quietly and looked at the ground, frightened and astounded.

"MISAKI. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DISOBEY ME. I COULD LOCK YOU UP IN CHAINS AND RAPE YOU ALL I WANT IF I WANTED TO." Usagi's voice raised. His voice then begin to slowly quiet down. He grabbed Misaki's arm roughly forcing a flinch out of the boy. He quickly pulled Misaki out of the room and ended up dragging him into a room where the filming is taking place.

Misaki was thrown harshly onto the floor as Usagi slammed the door shut. "I...I don't.. want t-to do that film!" Misaki whispered, tears begin to escape from his eyes. "Don't even start. You- !" Before Usagi realized, Misaki got up, pushed him down onto the floor and was kissing him forcefully. After a few moments Misaki pulled away.

"P-please! I'll do anything!" Misaki begged. "your going to have to try harder then that. Didn't you like getting recorded during your humiliation punishment? You were really moaning loudly then as I sucked you off." Misaki's eyes grew wide, remembering that incident. This only cause him to bawl even more into Usagi's chest.

"P-please! I'll... I'll... R-ravish.. you. I just! P-please don't d-do that film!"

"Oh then begin." Usagi laid flat on the floor with Misaki on top. He simply just smirked. "B-but..." Misaki studdered. He slowly un zipped Usagi jeans, his hands shaking.

"Is he seriously going through with it? Why do I have the feeling... this has gone out of hand?" Usagi thought. After a moment, Usagi pushed Misaki off. Misaki looked a him confused.

"I'll make you a deal. If your can start studying and you learn to ravish me soon, I will stop the film. Your first lesson is tomarrow." Usagi suggested. Misaki thought about it but he nodded worriedly. Usagi stared at him slightly before he stood up and got out his cell phone. After a minute, someone on the other line picked up.

"Ayato. cancel the film."

_"oh what?! I was hoping to see that cuties face when getting pleasured! what a shame... He would of looked so yummy."_

Usagi walked out the door as he continued talking to Ayato. He left Misaki on the floor thinking, "What the fuck just happened?"

"What the fuck have I agreed to?"

* * *

><p><strong>About half an hour later...<strong>

"Misaki, come here." Misaki heard Usagi's voice come from the door. He jumped of the bed which he was sitting on and walked over to the door. In return Usagi came in holding a small box. "I have something I need you to wear for now on." Usagi pulled out a slave-coller. Misaki's eyes quickly grew large. "w-why do I..-"

"So you know who you belong to. Now hold still." Usagi commanded. He placed the heavy coller on Misaki's neck. It even had a small removable chain on the front. Misaki flinched in slight pain as the contraption dug a little into his skin. "I-im sorry.. about earlier..master Usagi San." Misaki apologized finally, looking away. Usagi had on a shocked expression but then smiled.

"Thank you Misaki. Now I believe I didn't have my fun with you earlier, so I think i'll take it now." Smirked Usagi. He laid Misaki on the bed and started un dressing him slowly. First, he un buttoned the shirt Misaki was wearing. He started kissing down Misaki's chest as he undid one button at a time. "U-usagi.. im s-still sore, I-"

"Shut up." Usagi replied, looking up at the red faced Misaki with threatening eyes. "I would like you to start paying attention to this. Remember, I'm grading you on how well you do to me later in the future." Misaki was slightly struggling, but he whimpered even more. Misaki winced when Usagi got to his jeans.

"Don't worry. Im always gentle, but not if you disobey me..." Usagi stated, undressing himself now in the process.

"U-usagi! L-let go!" Misaki yelled out, his voice shaking within worry. "Misaki, I will take your everything, again and again and again." Misaki was naked except for the new choker coller Usagi gave to him. "MISAKI!" Usagi grunted as he entered. Painful screams filled the now dark room.

Again, another forced love took place on that very night.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Morning...<strong>

Misaki awoke the next morning. When his eyes came into clear vision, he looked around. Then sun was peeping through the curtains. "U..usagi.." Misaki replied sleepily, before realizing Usagi was gone. He sill felt the coller was still on his neck, but he didn't really care at the moment. He then sat up and looked at the clock. It read 12:01PM. He then noticed a note on the desk next to the nightstand.

_Misaki,_

_For our activities today, I went shopping to get a few things. I also thought i'd let you sleep in sense I kept you up all night. I'll be back soon, my little slave._

_Your master, Usagi San_

Misaki pouted after he read the note. "When am I going to get a break? Im in pain as much as it is. He's now fucked me 2 days in a row. I bet he's blowing through a new record. Where's my... cell phone..." Misaki said to himself, then found his pants on the floor. Ignoring the slight pain in his abdomen, he reached into the pocket in his pants. He then pulled the phone out. "I should really call my brother.. I haven't spoke to him for about a week now.." Dialing the number, Misaki held the phone up to his ear. After about 6 rings, someone picked up.

_"Moshi moshi?" _Takahiro picked up. This made Misaki smile after all he's been through.

"Nii san! It's Misaki! Usagi gave me a cell phone so I can talk to you!"

_"Oh Misaki! How are you? Is Akihiko treating you nice? Are you attending school like a good boy?" _Takahiko began asking a numeral amount of questions. Misaki thought about it before speaking again. He then remembered what Usagi had said to him.

**_Flashback.._**

_"...if you tell your brother about this, you will pay. Im not afraid to torcher you again and again." "... And if you escape, I will hunt you down like the naughty dog you are." Usagi threatened, looking straight into Misaki's eyes. Misaki frightenly nodded in agreement._

**_Flashback End..._**

"y-yeah. He's been really helping me study before the new trimester started. But unfortunately I been sick, so I haven't been at school for a couple of days.."

_"Oh Misaki! Are you alright? Should I bring some medicine?" _Takahiro offered. Misaki politely declined. "No no. Im fine now. And im sure Usagi would... take.. care of me" Misaki told him, reassuring Takahiro that he's ok. _"Ok. Listen Misaki, I got to go to work now. I ended up getting a new job that works later after noon. I'll talk to you soon. Ok?"_

"Oh congratulations Nii san. Ok. Bye" Misaki said goodbye to his brother and hung up. It was good talking his brother. He hasn't seen him sense the day he became Usagi's... slave. It hurts him that he couldn't even tell his brother the truth about his friend. Speaking of the friend... Misaki then noticed Usagi walk in, holding a large, plain white box.

"O-ohayo.. master Usagi." Misaki un willingly greeted him. Usagi smiled at him as he placed the box down. He walked over to Misaki and forcefully pressed his lips against Misaki. As much as Misaki hated it, He still continued to obey. He didn't want to get punished again. _"Each punishment gets worse." _He remembered Usagi's words. Usagi shoved his tongue in Misaki's mouth, tasting every bit of him once again. As he continued stealing kisses form him, He Managed to get his hand around Misaki's cock.

"U-usagi! P-please not now.. I just.. woke up!" Misaki complained, in between kisses and slight pants. Usagi pulled away completely, staring into Misaki's green, huge, eyes. "Ohayo, My little slave. Im just warming you up for our game. "Usagi winked and continued on Misaki's shaft. "Ah.. ahh...U-usagi.." When Misaki was close, Usagi stopped. Misaki quickly looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be back." Usagi reassured. Usagi then grabbed the box, walked back over to the bed, and sat in front of Misaki. Misaki only stared at him curious. "Usagi.. I-im..-"

"You better learn how to control your urges Misaki. Anyway Put this on. I order you." Usagi pulled out the box, a costume and handed it to Misaki. After studying it for a mere moment, Misaki freaked out frantically.

"I-I can't wear this! It's too embarrassing!"

"Misaki, put it on. If you don't i'll dress you." Usagi warned. Misaki, who ignored the pain from the previous night, ran to the bathroom quickly. Slamming and locking the door, Misaki's cheeks grew red. "H-he can't be serious!" Misaki thought changing into the costume.

**5 minutes later...**

"Misaki. come out now." Usagi demanded. "I-I don't want to! I c-cant do this!" Misaki yelled on the other side of the door, disobeying. "Come out or im breaking the door down." At that moment, Misaki opened the door. He walked out slowly, taking little steps and looking away. His cheeks were red and his body as shaking. He then heard Usagi speak. This made Misaki look up, regretfully.

"Misaki. You look so sexy, I can just eat you up." Usagi cooed, staring at Misaki. He then licked his lips. Misaki was wearing a neko outfit. It had black ears, a loose tail, and a short.. (I mean fkn short!) dress that was black and frilly. It curved over most of his body, which made him look as skinny as he was. And of course, the coller he was wearing matched perfectly. "We are playing, a sex game. If I win, well... your already doing what I wanted. Becoming my slave. I guess.. I'll get something special. If you win, I'll do what ever you want. However, I can't let you go, so that's a no-wisher."

"I can wish for no sex for awhile.." Misaki thought. Usagi then called over the unwilling Misaki to stand in front of him. "I hope you studied when I was gone this morning. Because your going to need skills to win this. The first one to moan.. looses." smirked Usagi. "I... I cant pleasure him! I couldn't even do it yesterday!" Thought Misaki, un wanting to agree.

"Let the games begin, My little sex slave." Smirked Usagi, starring into Misaki's huge, green, frightened eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting!<p>

** Sorry it sucked.**

And thank you for your ideas, **Hardrocker312**. I may be using your other ideas in future chapters. :)

Please review to tell me. Did you guys like it?

...Maybe I shouldn't make then next chapter till at least 5 people review... -_-


	7. Chapter 7

Moshi Moshi Minna! Welcome back! This is just the game scene. So in other wards.. **Sorry this chapter is short.**

**WARNING - Rated M for Lemon scenes * * * * ***

Enjoy!

Summary~ _Usagi forced Misaki to dress up in a cosplay costume which makes Usagi slightly.. horny.. Misaki is then forced to play a sex game and the first one to.. moan.. Looses. If Misaki wins, no sex for a month. He is not allowed to wish for his freedom. However is Usagi wins, He gets a, how should I put this? Blow job from Misaki's mouth. Trust me, Misaki's not going to want to do that! And now they start the game. Usagi san goes first._

* * *

><p>"My.. little sex slave is trembling. How adorable." Usagi cooed in Misak ear. They had started the deadly, more like embarrassing game and Usagi was going first. Misaki was still wearing that embarrassing cosplay costume as he was laying on the bed. His face was turned to the side, looking away while his eyes were closed shut. Although Usagi and Misaki have had sex now twice, it was still so humiliating that it could kill him. Usagi's ideas didn't help at all either. Small, gentle like tears escaped Misaki's eyes and his cheeks were redder then ever. "You know Misaki.. That outfit really turns me on. Im so horny, that it's becoming difficult to contain my lust for you." Usagi whispered.<p>

"D-Don't say H-humiliating stuff like that!" Misaki said in a whimpering tone. His voice, shaking a little bit. He then Bit down his lips to keep from moans slipping out. He held his lips shut so tight with his teeth, that it drew little blood. At this moment Misaki didn't really care. It would stop bleeding quickly anyway. Usagi started pulling on Misaki's costume. He pulled it off his shoulders and began leaving hickeys on Misaki's body. Though he already had hickeys from previous times they had done it.. he used these new hickeys to replace those old ones. He sucked on Misaki's smooth and fragile brusied skin making red marks wherever he went.

Sense Misaki was forced to where a costume, Misaki didn't wear anything under it. Then again, the outfit was so short, it was up to his ass. Usagi continued leaving hickeys as his left hand began to trace Misaki's thighs slowly. "U..Usagi, s-stop.." Misaki said, trying to not moan that out. He struggled simply a little and continued whimpering quietly.

"Misaki. Let your voice ring out. Scream out my name as I send pleasure down your fragile body. I want you to moan out my name, as loud as you can so everyone can hear you belong to me.." Usagi replied in a low seductive voice. He moved his hand in between Misaki's legs completely and wrapped his long, cold fingers around his shaft. Misaki's body began to tremble a little. He tried so desperately to hold back the sounds that he didn't want out. Underneath the costume, Usagi's hand began to pump Misaki's cock as hard as he can. Usagi only stared up at Misaki's adorable, pleasured expression.

"U-usagi!" Misaki called out, but didn't moan it. "Get ready Misaki." Usagi stopped pumping when he thought Misaki was close and removed his hand for a mere moment. Misaki however, tried breathing normally and tried gasping for air. He couldn't breath as much when trying to hold back his voice. Usagi then wrapped his lips around Misaki's cock, earning another whimper and slight panting. He let Misaki's shaft slide into his mouth. He began moving his head, up and down continuously. As doing this process over and over again, Usagi made sure to lick his tongue around Misaki's cock. He made sure not to miss a spot.

"Mhp.. U-usagi!" Misaki gasped out, still holding back his moan. He was about to let out though soon. _"Suck.."_

_"Slurp..." "U-usagi.. ah.."_

Only wet, slurping and panting can be heard from the room. Usagi was so enjoying this. Suddenly he felt Misaki's cock pulse. Not soon after, Misaki exploded into Usagi's mouth. "Ahh! M-master! ...heh.." Misaki failed to hold back moaning and his voice rang out. He was panting hard, and his face was red with embarrassment and shame. Usagi sat up, Licking his lips as he ate everything Misaki shot out.

"Your so yummy Misaki. Your sweeter then milk. " Usagi smirked. He then leaned on top of the panting Misaki, and stole another kiss from him. He made sure to shove his tongue in. Misaki could taste himself on Usagi's tongue..

"Bitter... with a hint of sweet.." Misaki thought. Usagi then pulled away. "It's my turn now, My little slave." Usagi winked, earning a regretful groan from his pet. Usagi was now to lay on the bed, while Misaki was on top of him. Again, Misaki was still dressed in that costume he was forced to wear. Usagi's shirt was open showing his torso, but his pants were un done completely. Usagi's eyes were gently closed and he was smiling. Usagi felt Misaki trembling still.

"J-just do what he did... " Misaki thought as he closed his eyes tightly and began to un willingly kiss Usagi's torso. As he kissed and licked his way down Usagi's chest, he made sure to try and leave hickeys as well. Misaki failed Miserably though because he had never done it before. He tried to do it quick sense he was so tense and eager to finish. Once Misaki got down to where Usagi's shaft was, he stopped and starred. When Usagi didn't feel Misaki continue, he opened his eyes.

"See something you like Misaki? You can taste it if you want.. in fact, I want you to." Usagi replied, and grinned. Misaki refused slightly. "M-master I cant.. I-"

"Just suck on it a little. Please?" Usagi for once asked nicely. "I don know how.." Misaki tried playing it innocently. He knew how to do it.. just not great enough. "Let me help you. Open your mouth." Usagi shoved Misaki's head down and his cock slide into Misaki's trembling mouth. His saliva quickly surrounded His cock. Misaki was whimpering as Usagi's shaft was forcefully shoved into his mouth. Usagi's hands rested and made a mess of Misaki's hair. Misaki was chocking a bit, but got use to it. Not soon after, Usagi began thrusting his hips forward. His large dick slid inside and out of Misaki's small mouth. Misaki tried to suck and lick his dick as Usagi thrusted it back and forth. Usagi was already moaning but he didn't care. Besides in highschool, he hadn't had anyone suck his dick. It felt amazing.

"Misaki! S-suck harder!" Usagi commanded. Misaki tried to obey. "The more I do, the more i'll get what I want.." Misaki tried thinking. Misaki while having Usagi large cock thrust in his mouth, began playing with Usagi's balls. This only made Usagi moan louder. Again, slurping, sucking and Usagi's moaning could be heard in the dark room. Misaki then felt Usagi's shaft pulse. Usagi not soon after ejaculated into Misaki's un waiting mouth.

"MISAKI!" Usagi grunted as he shot everything he had out. Misaki pulled away coughing and chocking, trying to swallow up everything. He couldn't swallow fast enough, that most of it leaked out from his mouth onto his chin and neck. When Usagi San caught his breath, he sat up and licked the remaining 'Milk' from Misaki's chin and his neck.

"Your going to kill.. me!" Misaki chocked out. Usagi ignored him and spoke. "Thank you my little slave. That was amazing." Usagi grinned at the humiliated Misaki. "A deal is a deal. what do you want? I mean, you held your voice longer then I did, so.."

"No sex for now on." Misaki stated, slightly proud he had on.

"Your wish only goes up to a month. But no sex? Your going to drive me crazy.." Usagi sighed. He then forcefully grabbed Misaki and forced him to lay down. He was trapped in Usagi's large arms.

"hey! I said no sex!"

"This isn't sex Misaki. I just want to cuddle with you." Usagi closed his eyes, slightly tired. "Lets take a nap. But we got to leave later. I got work tomarrow."

"At least let me go!" Misaki complained. "No. I want to hold you.. for..ever.." Usagi's voice trailed off as he lazily drifted off to sleep, holding onto Misaki. Misaki only pouted. He slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

"_Forever.._huh?" Was Misaki's last waking thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

I just really wanted to get this game scene out to you guys. I will make the next chapter when I can.

*** **Also thank you to the following people for your reviews! **Katia27, **and **lilanimefan247!**


	8. Chapter 8

Moshi moshi minna!

**I have an Important announcement * * ***

I am truly sorry, but im very busy and I don't know whens the next chapter im posting.

To be honest, im trying to create a long chapter right now for you guys but it may take a couple days to get done and post it.

If you guys can please wait for the next chapter for a few days, I will be very thankful and I will love you guys forever! Also i'll share my sweets with you guys. (get it? Im honey senpai! XD)

**I will be posting the next chapter in a few days.**

**sorry again. Please be patient. **


	9. Chapter 9

Moshi moshi minna! Thank you so much for waiting! This next chapter is... kind of fast paced, but Enjoy!

**Sorry if its short! **

**Warning.. cliff hanger!**

* * *

><p>"Misaki, have a nice day at school. I'll be here to pick you up later." Usagi replied as Misaki was getting out of his red car. Misaki and Usagi were back from their 'trip' and Misaki was now able to go to school though he had few restrictions for being his slave. "Remember the rules, Misaki. D-"<p>

"Yeah yeah I know! Don't tell anyone about you and me, and don't escape or you'll come after me.." Misaki sneered angrily as Usagi.

"Or.." Usagi threatened and pushed.

"...or.. you'll punish me like the n-naughty dog I am..." Misaki finished Usagi's sentence. His face turned slight red.

"Good bye. I love you Misaki, my little slave." Usagi smirked, looking at Misaki.

"Don't say it out loud! There could be people around!" Misaki said frantically. He then shut the door and ran into the gates of the school as quick as he can. Usagi smiled as he watched his red faced pet disappear into the school. Once Misaki was out of sight, he drove off to head to work.

* * *

><p><strong>With Misaki...<strong>

"ok lets see... Im in... class B building 5.. where is that?" Misaki wondered out loud. About half an hour of searching for his class, He failed miserably. He sat on a nearby bench, sighing. "It shouldn't be hard to find class B!"

"You want to know where class b is?" The sudden voice made Misaki nearly jump out of his skin. He then looked up and saw a male. He was wearing a third year uniform and had slightly hair as Usagi san. His hair was a bit darker and he wore glasses. "Who are you?" Misaki asked.

"Lets just say a friend. Im Sumi Kiichi. You can just call me senpai or sensei if you'd like." Sumi smiled down at Misaki. "so you need to know where class b is?"

"H-hai."

"Ill show you the way. Were in the same class. Class 5B in building 5." Sumi replied back. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Misaki asked. "I was running an errand for our teacher and I was on my way back when I overheard you needed help." Misaki only nodded in response.

"T-thank you." Misaki followed Sumi as he thanked him. The two passed multiple buildings and walked into the 5 building. They passed 4 rooms and walked into the 5th. The teacher turned and looked at Sumi questionably. "Mrs. Izumi, This is Misaki Takahashi. He was absent the last two days." Misaki was standing behind Sumi as other students were staring at him.

"Oh yes mr. Takahashi. Please introduce yourself and take a seat next to Mr. Kiichi if you need help with anything." Misaki awkwardly walked in front of the class and introduced himself.

"H-hello. Im Misaki Takahashi and this is my second year here." Misaki's voice was shaking slightly as nervousness invaded his whole being. simple 'Hi's and Hello's' filled the room and greeted Misaki as he took a seat next to Sumi. The class then started for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi's day...<strong>

"Akihiko, When's your next BL Novel coming out?" Reporters were quickly interviewing Usagi about his famous BL Novels at the meeting he was at. His mangers were ok with that cause they thought it would be good for his ratings. Usagi smiled at the reporters and their cameras.

"Im hoping to have my Novels sell during the next week. I hope everyone can check them out." Usagi winked. Pretty soon, the reporters gone through all their questions and left to put their data and information on tv and publishing magazine. Once they were gone, the meeting Usagi attended started. "This is going to be a long day.." Usagi thought, trying to focus on the meeting. He just wanted to relax with his pet.. Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours later...<strong>

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring...**_

The final bell rang and the students of all classes poured out. Most started to walk home, some hopped into cars and drove off. Misaki and Sumi were walking out of the gate together, when Sumi spoke.

"Misaki Kun, you want to come with me and my friends to go get tea or something? We're paying." He smiled down at Misaki as he offered. Misaki only hesitated. He didn't want to get punished by Usagi. Besides Usagi was picking him up anyway. "No thanks. I got stuff to do." Misaki answered.

"hm. ok. Ja Ne Misaki Kun!" Sumi waved goodbye and began to walk in the opposite direction. Misaki leaned on the school gates' wall and waited for Usagi.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_ Misaki dug in his pockets, trying to pull out his sudden ringing phone. Once he got it out, he looked at the screen and it was Usagi san. He then quickly answered.

"Moshi moshi M-master."

_"Hey Misaki. Im going to be a little late picking you up. Im stuck in traffic. Ok?"_

"Yeah that's ok. Take your time." Misaki reassured. He then hung up on Usagi. He sighed as the cold air that had been around all day, invaded his clothes and rubbed on his skin. He slightly shivered as chills ran up and down his spine. After a moment, a black car speed up and parked at a complete stop in front of Misaki. Misaki slightly stared, wondering who it could be. His next thought was fear because getting out of the car, was Haruhiko.

Haruhiko only smiled at Misaki with a creepy grin. "Moshi Moshi, Misaki. I came to get you. So let's go." He threatened. The next action Misaki did was start running as he re-dialed Usagi's number. He wasn't able to get away within a few steps because Haruhiko grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled him back. He saw the phone in his hand and quickly grabbed it, shutting it and ending the call before Usagi could pick up.

"LET GO OF ME!" Misaki screamed. It was so unlucky that all of the students were already gone and couldn't save him in his time of need. "Keep your voice down. We are leaving." Haruhiko then threw the struggling Misaki into his car and got in swiftly. He next slammed the door shut and they drove off.

"MISAKI!" Usagi saw the scene and tried to drive after them. It didn't help that he was about 7 feet away and stuck behind 10 or 20 cars. The traffic he was stuck in only made it harder to go after them. Usagi's eyes filled with anger and worry. Getting Misaki was the first priority in his mind. Not work, not his novels.. _**Him**_.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT!" Misaki yelled at Haruhiko. He only sat there, and looked over at Misaki's direction. Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's wrists tightly. "Like I said keep your voice down. We are leaving and Your now mine. Don't bother escaping." Haruhiko threatened. He let go of the pained Misaki who tried to escape no matter what he said. The driver had locked the window and the doors, making them un able to open at Misaki's obey.<p>

"What do you want from me!? Where are you taking me!?" Misaki called out frantically. "I want you and your body. We are going to my summer home which is located a little farther then my families mansion. Usagi doesn't know where it is so it will be perfect. We can have our time alone.."

"Why me?! Any other man will do, right?" Misaki continued asking a numeral number of questions. "I can't allow you to belong to a grown brat like my brother. And i'v seen your body before. The fragile, pure soft skin of yours. My type. I want to experience what you feel like on the inside." Misaki quietly freaked out in his head. He couldn't get out of the car, Haruhiko was a strong man who wouldn't hesitate to take him and he was dangerous. Misaki couldn't escape.

Though as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Usagi san. At least he was gentle when they had sex. Haruhiko, couldn't be gentle like Usagi. Haruhiko was the opposite as Usagi san. Haruhiko could care less for a brat like Misaki. That's what made him dangerous..

"Help me... master, Usagi san..." Misaki whispered, little tears escaping his hidden eyes. Haruhiko stared at Misaki quietly from the corner of his eye. "I won't let Usagi have him." Haruhiko thought, his heart burning in revenge and anger at the sound of Usagi's name. He clenched his teeth, as a image of his brother crossed his mind. "I won't.. let you have him brother."

* * *

><p>After a little while Haruhiko and Misaki made it to their destination. The driver parked in front of a gate as a man in black opened them. Once the car drove in, the man in black forgot to close the gate but followed the car in. A few seconds later, the car was parked again in front of a modern beach house. Haruhiko quickly opened the door and grabbed Misaki by the arm. Misaki struggled and continued screaming.<p>

"Let me go! Just you wait Usagi will be here and he'll kick your ass! Usagi will save me!"

**SLAP!**

"I DONT WANNA HEAR MY NUSENSE OF A BROTHERS' NAME. YOUR MINE NOW, SO FORGET HIM." Haruhiko yelled at Misaki, out of character. He continuously pulled the frightened Misaki into the beach house. The driver drove away to go back into the mansion and the body guard stood and guarded the front entrance.

"I hate you..." Misaki called out. He tried to stay brave and tried to escape, over and over again. "Hate me all you want.. But remember this, Your _**Mine**_."

* * *

><p>Usagi tried to follow Haruhiko's car. But little did he know, they didn't head toward the mansion. Usagi continued driving to the mansion, hoping to find them or get answers to find them. While driving, Usagi called Misaki's phone over and over again. He didn't know that Haruhiko took Misaki's phone.<p>

"Dammit!" Cursed Usagi under his breath as no one picked up for the 54th time.

"I will find you, Misaki. Please wait for me!" Promised Usagi.

"...USAGI, HELP ME!..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was short. And i know! This really sucked!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

Please review! Tell me what you thought!

I'd appreciate that. ^~^


	10. Chapter 10

moshi moshi minna! This story is almost over! But first..

**Announcement~ Sense this series is almost over, it may take a bit longer to create the final chapter. The final chapter will be short because this one is semi-long. If creating the last chapter takes awhile, i'd like you all to be patient. Arigato!**

**WARNING~ LIME/LEMON SCENE. RATED M.**

_Summary: Haruhiko kidnapped Misaki as he was waiting for Usagi San on his first day of school. Usagi san was stuck in awful traffic, meaning.. I took to much time to try to save Misaki after watching the end of the scene. Haruhiko ended up escaping and forced Misaki to follow him into his summer home... the summer home usagi doesn't know about. Will Usagi be able to save Misaki?_

* Sorry if Haruhiko, Misaki and Usagi are all out of character.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" Yelled Misaki, trying to kick and pull out of Haruhiko's grasp. Haruhiko was only focused on taking him, though the more Misaki screamed it made him angrier. Haruhiko forced and pulled the struggling Misaki up a numeral number of stairs and into a large room. It was long before Misaki was then thrown on to a king sized bed. As soon as his body touched the sheets, he scooted away from Haruhiko and toward the head board. Fear and nervousness clouded his vision and his mind. His body was trembling and shaking over and over. He watched as Haruhiko began taking off his tie and suit jacket swiftly.<p>

"You know... You only aggravate me even more when your trembling. It's cute." Smirked Haruhiko out of character. "You only just a pervert. Leave me alone!" Yelled Misaki, though his voice was slightly shaking. Again, fear and nervousness invaded his whole being. "Your just a fucking whore yourself whos jealous of Usagi-san!" Misaki cussed out. He had never really cursed before, It was new to him. Before Misaki realized, Haruhiko was pinning down his wrists on the headboard as his tongue was down his throat. He was also sitting on Misaki's legs so he couldn't try to kick him. A few moments went by as this process continued.

"Mph!" Misaki couldn't breath. His breath almost ran out when Haruhiko pulled away. His next attempt of action was his hand coming into contact with Misaki's left cheek. After this first intensity of pain took place, another wave of pain came. Haruhiko had slapped Misaki twice in a row. Misaki's cheek was red and stinging. He tried to ignore the pain and only looked angry at Haruhiko. He was slightly panting from Haruhiko nearly suffocating him with his mouth.

"YOU DONT DARE SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME. AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY AWFUL BROTHERS NAME IN THIS HOUSE. YOUR MINE SO FORGET ABOUT HIM. YOUR NOW MY SLAVE AND YOU SHALL DO WHAT I SAY..." Haruhiko released Misaki and got off the bed as he was yelling. "Maybe you deserve a punishment. Perhaps.. Humiliation."

_**Humiliation..**_

_**Humiliation...**_

That word echoed in Misaki's head. This made Misaki's eyes widen in quick fear. Humiliation.. Although he was usagi san's slave, he could barely hold off humiliation with him. Haruhiko was the opposite of Usagi san. He would die from this punishment if it was from him. Haruhiko wouldn't hesitate to put it online, or on Tv! Misaki can't stand to be in a humiliating picture or video of any sort.

"I'll be back. Do not leave this room... well... you can't anyway." Haruhiko replied coldly as he walked out of the room. He made sure to close the door behind him. Once the door had closed completely, Misaki heard a few locks. After he heard footsteps walk away from the other side of the door, he frantically jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Grasping onto the large handle, he tried to pull the door open. It didn't budge a single inch.

"B-bastard.." When the locked door refused to open, Misaki immediately aimed toward the large see-threw glass doors the lead to the balcony. He once again tried pulling but still.. No movement. He was locked in the room, unable to escape. It didn't help when Haruhiko took Misaki's phone so he couldn't call for help.

"..Usagi... Master.." As much as he hated to be Usagi's slave.. He wanted him to rescue him.

* * *

><p>"Misaki I will find you. Just be patient." Usagi repeated over and over again. "I wont allow no one to take my slave. I care about him much more then the others." Usagi was now passed the traffic. His next objective was to find Misaki, and possibly kill Haruhiko. He was close... He was close to the mansion. Usagi drove straight through the huge open gates and didn't hesitate to speed through the drive way. It wasn't long before he parked the car, hurried to get out and kick open the large mansion door. Suddenly the butler of the mansion looked at 'master usami' with a surprised look in his eyes.<p>

"M-m-master Usagi! What are you doing here?!" The butler asked frantically. "Where is he?! Where is Haruhiko and my Misaki?!" Usagi didn't waste any time trying to find answers. He then hurried up the long stairs of the place as the butler followed him.

"Master Haruhiko isn't here. He never came home today. And he has misaki? Oh! Is it the young boy that Haruhiko brought to us a week ago?"

"Yes. And what do you mean he didn't return today?!" Usagi stopped hurrying halfway of the stairs. He looked down at the butler with a 'im going to kill someone look'. "He said he had errands to do today and he wouldn't be home till later. He said something about going to bring home that Misaki fellow but their staying at his summer home for while." The butler replied back. Usagi suddenly got in his face.

"Where is this supposed summer home?" Usagi asked, a threatening tone filled his voice.

* * *

><p>"How can I escape..." Misaki tried thinking off a plan. He sat on the bed against the headboard, head on his knees. About a minute went by when Misaki then heard un-locking sounds. He quickly looked to the door and entering was of course Haruhiko. He arried a large box. After he had entered ad began walking over to the bed, a man in black brought in a large camera. He began setting the camera up aiming at Misaki. Once it was all set up and on, he left the room as he closed the door behind him. "Good he didn't lock the door.." Misaki's mind replied.<p>

"Misaki come here now." Haruhiko commanded. Misaki had a quick plan. But... he would need Haruhiko to be on top of him. As much as he hated it..

Haruhiko threw a different styled collor, cat ears, and a belt with a tail on the back of it, to Misaki. Misaki wasn't wearing Usagi's collor because of school. Usagi didn't want to embarrass his pet, even though he loved to tease him. "Take off your clothes and put these on. Take everything off, including your underwear." Misaki slowly obeyed, his cheeks red. Haruhiko watched him, gladly as he obeyed. Misaki, was watched Haruhiko, in case if Haruhiko started touching him.

"I see your finally accepting me as your master. Good boy Misaki." Haruhiko smirked. "Only enough time until I can put my plan into action." Thought Misaki. He wore the costume, unwillingly. As Haruhiko began pulling off the rest of his clothes, Misaki's nervousness filled up his whole being once again. "N-no.. not now! B-be strong Misaki.." Misaki's consciousness spoke over and over again. He shakingly climbed on the bed, trying to scoot away from Haruhiko. "Remember the plan..."

"Misaki. You will obey me. Now I want you to do something for me.." Haruhiko commanded once more. He then unzipped his zipper. He pulled his pants down only to about his knees as he climbed on the bed. Misaki tried not to look. His body however was slightly betraying him. "Misaki, suck."

"N-no!" Misaki screamed, he very half heartly pretended. "I hate you! W-whore.." Repeated Misaki, causing Haruhiko to get angry. Haruhiko was now in a already pissy mood. "God dammit. Obey me!" Haruhiko angrily yelled. As Misaki continued screaming, He pinned down Misaki's wrists down as he raped Misaki with his tongue and mouth. Haruhiko repeated this process.

Misaki trying to keep his senses, began to put his plan into action. Because Haruhiko was too busy raping Misaki's mouth, chest and thighs, he left his balls open wide. Misaki suddenly moved his knees up and painfully kneed Haruhiko in his balls, causing a yelp from him. Haruhiko rolled off of Misaki grabbing a hold of his area.

"M-misaki you bastard!" Haruhiko cursed at Misaki. Misaki quickly jumped off the bed, grabbed Haruhiko's jacket to cover himself and ran out of the room. "It worked!" Misaki thought, as he continued running. He ran down the hall and hurried down the stairs. He grabbed the railing and made sure not to fall.

"HALT!" Misaki was about to run out the open front door at the bottom of the stairs when large arms grabbed his fragile body. It was the man in black, the one who guarded the front door and the gate out front. Misaki immediately started struggling and screaming over and over again.

"LET ME GO! Haruhiko is a horrible man and I refuse to stay with him!" Misaki called out. "Im sorry Mr. Takahashi but master Usami strictly ordered me not to let you escape." The man replied, hesitating to let Misaki go free. He began turning around, and tried to shove Misaki back up the stairs.

"stop." Misaki suddenly heard Haruhiko's voice retch out. He quickly looked up and saw Haruhiko limping slowly down the stairs. He continued to hold his pained balls. (lol!) "Your going to pay for that Misaki. Im going to torcher you again and again until you please me, obey me. Little brat." Haruhiko was now down the base of the stairs standing in front of the now terrified prisoner. He grabbed Misaki's chin, squeezing it slightly.

"Go guard the gate." Smirked Haruhiko, grabbing a hold of Misaki's arm tightly as the man in black released him. "Yes sir." When the man took one step outside, he was harshly knocked out.

"_Akihiko!_" Haruhiko's thoughts rang out. "Come on in asshole." He then called out coldly, turning Misaki around to face the door. He held one hand on Misaki's neck, slightly chocking him, and the other hand on Misaki's waist.

Usagi san then walked, dropping the heavy brick he had used to knock out the security guard. His hair was a bit messy, no cigarette this time in between his lips, a cold and angry 'im going to kill you' look in his eyes. He was beyond pissed. The tension was awkward and deadly. It felt like a red and purple aura was around each brother. "..M-master Usgai. I-!"

"-Good to see you Akihiko." Greeted Haruhiko with sarcasm filling his tone. "Shut the fuck up. Give me back Misaki." Usagi ordered. "He's my new toy so back off. Go find another one. How about you think about taking his brother once more. You seem to have a lot of slaves anyway. You kidnaped them, rape and torcher them then throw them aside. Why do you care so much about Misaki here?" Haruhiko threatened. "..Or have you fa-"

"SHUT UP!" Usagi yelled, raising his fist. Haruhiko then threw Misaki onto the floor to the side, letting him get a little scaped. "Then lets fight for him. The winner, will get Misaki and do what ever the winner wants to do to the boy." Misaki sits on the floor, worried. Although he hates being a slave, He wishes for Usagi san to win.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this sucked. The final chapter is coming soon!<p>

Please review!

Review~ Liked? Mistakes? Plot adding/subtracting?

Thanks for reading minna!


	11. Chapter 11

moshi moshi minna! Sorry I haven't been posting I got busy but now its here, the final chapter! Sorry if this sucks. **SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

Summary~ Haruhiko forced Misaki to dress up in a sexy costume only to try and rape him. Misaki thought of a plan but it required Haruhiko playing with him or forcefully take him sexually. Once he got his chance, he kicked Haruhiko in the balls and ran, hoping to escape. His body guard however didn't allow Misaki to go far. In the end, Usagi came to Misaki's rescue to try and retrieve his slave back. Haruhiko and Usagi only challenged each other to see who will earn Misaki and do as they wish to him.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"..Who ever wins can do as they wish to the boy." Haruhiko smirks evilly, out of character. "Deal."<p>

Usagi san then charges at Haruhiko, his hand as a fist. Before he can get close, Haruhiko throws a punch bravely, leaving a dark mark a pone Usagi's chin. Refusing to give up, Usagi tries to repeat the process he started with. Usagi next dodges Haruhiko's second punch and sends a fist into his gut. Taking this chance as Haruhiko gasps, Usagi continues punching him in his stomach. Haruhiko, getting his senses back, he blocks those punches and knees Usagi in his gut in return. "B-bastard.." Usagi calls out as he falls to the floor.

"Your not going to win so give up." Haruhiko turns his back to his pained brother and begans to slowly walk towards Misaki, slowly panting from hurting Usagi san. "Now then, slave. Your mine. Let's go. And your going to pay me back for this." Misaki was trapped between the wall and Haruhiko. If he ran to try and escape, he was sure Haruhiko could chase after him. He knew Haruhiko could probably catch him. "Leave me the hell alone! Or i'm calling the cops!" Misaki threatened lamely. Haruhiko then stared laughing sarcastically before speaking again.

"With what phone..?" Haruhiko asked meanly, now standing in front of the frightened boy. Haruhiko then started reaching for Misaki. "I'm going to make you pay for this. I'm going to torcher you until im done with you... you piece of shit."

Before he could, he suddenly feel someone pull on his hair and pull his head down. Usagi san managed to stand up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed Haruhiko's head. Before reacting, he began to knee Haruhiko's face. Again and again, Usagi continued until Haruhiko nearly was unconscious. Haruhiko couldn't stop him, with how Usagi was holding him. "..st! stop!" Haruhiko tried screaming and struggled in Usagi's grip.

"YOU STOLE MY SLAVE, YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND NOW YOUR INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE ONCE MORE. I'M SICK OF IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Usagi yelled, before forcefully pushing Haruhiko down to the ground. Sitting on his stomach, he started punching Haruhiko's red-bloody face.

"Master! Stop!" Misaki reached for Usagi's punching arm and pulled it back, refusing to let go. "Let go Misaki! Im going to kill him!" Usagi yelled up at Misaki.

"No! you can't kill a man, let alone your brother! You won and he lost. So let's go!" Misaki screamed, pulling on Usagi. Usagi stood up and looked down at his awful brother. "Your the most worst piece of shit ever. Come near me again, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Misaki forcefully escorted Usagi out of the house quickly, leaving the now unconscious Haruhiko on the granite flooring. Usagi managed to pull out of Misaki's grip and walked irritated to the car.

"Misaki get in the fucking car." Not hesitating, Misaki obeyed. Misaki stayed quiet for a moment and followed every order Usagi told him to do. "Master.. why do you care so much for me? Why didn't you just get another slave?" Misaki asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"...Because. I like you. It doesn't matter how many slaves I had in the past, but im keeping you. Your body turns me on whenever and of course I wouldn't hesitate to have that feeling.. even if it's out of my control. Also, I wont let my brother take what is mine. I wont allow it." Usagi answered as he raced out of the mansions gates. Usagi then looked over at Misaki who was awkwardly looking out of the window. "why are you wearing his coat?" Usagi asked irritated. Misaki then looked at him with his cheeks slightly red out of shame and embarrassment.

"..uh.. w-well.. He forced me into.. t-this costume. I tried to escape and of course I didn't.. want to escape naked..so I grabbed it.." Misaki confessed. "he saw you.. naked?" Usagi asked as black aura surrounded him. Misaki didn't say a word. He only covered his eyes behind his filthy bangs. Usagi who was now angrier, Spoke again as he continued driving out of control trying to get home.

"Misaki. Im checking to see how far that cock-sucker got."

"U-usagi.. san! He didn't actually do anything! Y-you don't have to, he-!"

"SHUT UP SLAVE. You will not disobey me for the last time. I don't care what you have to say about it!" Usagi yelled over at Misaki, scaring him slightly. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes.. master usagi..." Misaki looked down at his hands in his lap without saying another word. Usagi continued to drove them back home wildly.

* * *

><p>Once they were 'home', Usagi forcefully pulled the slightly struggling Misaki into the apartment. Ignoring Misaki's quiet whimpers, He ripped off Haruhiko's jacket from off his fragile body. He stared at the image in front of him. Misaki, who was wearing the costume that seemed to turn on Haruhiko, turned on Usagi san to. "I-i'll take this off if you wish.." Misaki said in a quiet voice. He then began to try and take off the costume when Usagi stopped him.<p>

"No. I'll take it off for you... later.." Usagi pushed Misaki onto the couch. Misaki couldn't really refuse... unless he wanted to get torchered or killed. I mean, Usagi knocked Haruhiko unconscious.. with him, he would be put in the hospital. Misaki nervously laid on the couch as Usagi began sucking him off. His saliva quickly surrounded his shaft. Usagi then began to lick and slide down his tongue down the base of his cock as he sucked. As a result, Misaki had a hard time holding back his moaning.

"U-usagi...saan... " Misaki continued to whimper. Usagi pulled away for a moment.

"I'm keeping you and I will take what ever I want from you.. forever. You have no right to disobey me.. Understand slave?" Usagi asked, smirking.

"Y-yes.. master usagi san." Misaki turned his head away and answered slowly. His face was red and he felt he was about to climax, considering Usagi san was actually pumping his shaft as he was talking. Pretty soon, Usagi couldn't wait and hurried to claim Misaki's fragile body once more.

"Misaki.. your, mine." Usagi commanded as he plunged deep into Misaki's slightly wet core.

"Ahh! M-m-massttter!" Misaki yelled out, in both pain and pleasure.

Once more, Another forced love occurred, and screams and grunts can be heard for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THIS WAS SHORT.<strong>

**SORRY THIS SUCKED. **

**SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING FAST PACED.**

But please review. Do you guys want a bonus chapter?

If I can get at least 3, then a bonus chapter will be made!


	12. Chapter 12

**End of story..**

**HERE'S A BONUS CHAPTER!**

_Enjoy minna! ~_

* * *

><p>"Ahh U-usagi!" Misaki yelled angrily as he was shoved down onto the couch, face first. Of course he was laying on his stomach, for Usagi was raping him again. It's been about 2 days sense the incident and Usagi hasn't let Misaki out of his sight. Also... Usagi has been 'checking' Misaki every night... all night long. He barely got any sleep!<p>

"Usagi san! L-let go! I'm not your bear!" Misaki continued complaining. Usagi only smiled at Misaki, though he couldn't see him smiling. Usagi then spoke as he began reaching underneath Misaki to un-buckle his belt. "Your right, you not. Your my lover and slave instead. And everyday you look delicious I just want to eat you up." Usagi joked.

Misaki's face only went red up to his ears. His eyes were also shut very tightly, and balled the corner of the couch's pillow in his fist. He tried to remain calm.. but doing this everyday is not normal. Even for a master-slave couple.

"S-shut up! Stop saying embarrassing things like that. You know how I hate humiliating things!" Misaki called out, trying to keep his voice in a normal-non shaking tone. Usagi san simply noticed this. His hand was had finally made it in Misaki's pants and was now rubbing his slightly hardened member.

"Misaki.. You know im still waiting on you to top me. Remember?"

"...Iya! I refuse!" Misaki spit those words out. His voice was slightly shaking as embarrassment clouded his whole being. "Fine then. I'm good with just topping you." Usagi smirked. Usagi continued rubbing Misaki's erect member and he felt like he was close.

"L-let goo!" Misaki tried not moaning, but it was too late. Misaki ended up climaxing on Usagi's hand. He was also panting because of his climax. "That was fast." Usagi had pulled his cum-covered hand back and was sucking and slurping the milk off his fingers. At that instant, Misaki pulled out of Usagis grip and stood up from the couch, his face covered in red.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Misaki yelled out frantically. He ran up stairs before Usagi could let out another word. "Im taking a shower, don't follow me!" Misaki managed to slam the bathroom door. Little did he know, Usagi always disobeys him. He would follow him. Misaki even ran up stairs so fast, he didn't notice Usagi smirking, smiling and slowly getting up from the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Drip...drop...<strong>

The hot water poured down Misaki's pale, fragile, bare back. The steam bounced off the water and onto the mirror and the walls. Damp water filled Misaki's hair, adding to the soap as he sighed. "I can only handle so much of him... I don't know how long I can do this anymore..." Misaki thought to himself, as soap matted his hair. He scrubbed the soap a little more into his hair before walking under the head. He then began to let the water wash down the soap. Once it was all out, he wiped the excess water from his eyes and reached for the conditioner.

"..W-wait, wheres the conditioner?" He then quickly noticed it was missing. "It was there a second ago.." Misaki repeated out loud. He then felt big snake like arms around his naked waist. He quickly started to freak out and nearly slipped on the running water that was sliding down the tub. "G-gak!"

"U-Usagi, get out!" Misaki yelled out. He tried turning around to look at the smiling Usagi. He noticed he was holding the conditioner in his hand. Misaki broke from Usagi's grip and turned around to snap at him without a moments hesitation.

"I need that so give It! Then get out!" Misaki called out. He then noticed... Usagi was naked too.. and he was big. He stared for a moment before hearing Usagi's seductive voice ring into his ears.

"See anything you like Misaki? you know.. You can suck it if you want?" Usagi smirked. Misaki looked away, covering his own privates. "Have you forgotten? I already seen your's, and I find it yummy. No need to hide." Usagi continued teasing Misaki, again and again. "And in any case, I want a shower with you so come here."

Misaki didn't hesitate. He didn't know why he continued being Usagi's slave. He didn't know why he followed veryone of his commands. He stood in front of Usagi san, but had his back facing him. His eyes were un willingly closed and he felt Usagi's large fingers scrub the conditioner into his hair.

"You hair is soft." Usagi blurted out, un-expectedly. He smiled to himself as he continued rubbing the soap into Misaki's hair. Once he was done, he gently slid his huge hands down his neck, sliding down his shoulders. He glided his hands down lower and lower until he got to Misaki's abdomen.

"Usagi, no. I only want a shower.." Misaki wined. "Slave, I want to make you feel good. hold on.." Usagi whispered seductively in his ear. He next bent down and slid his tongue into Misaki's but. Misaki held his eyes closed because of the soap. He even continued flinching and trying not to moan during this process. Misaki slightly leans on the nearest wall and placed his hands there. His quiet whispers and whimpering's echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Misaki..." Usagi replied between sucks. "..I'm going to.. lock you up in a prison... if you ever leave me."

"M-master.. I-iya!" His moaning ringed in Usagi's ear and he liked that. He continued licking Misaki's asshole, which was wet from both the hot water and Misaki's pre-cum. He was well wet and horny by now.

"I will... never let you go.. Your mine.. forever.." Usagi repeated. "AHH!" Misaki moaned again, this time loudly. Not soon after, Usagi was already sliding into his backside. The water even made it easier to slide in, without causing too much pain. Usagi started thrusting, harder and deeper each time. He yelled out grunts and 'Your tight's' into Misaki's ear. Misaki only tried to keep his balance and held onto the shower wall.

"Why do I stay with Usagi san? Why do I want to be his slave to begin with? Why... do I want to remain by his side though I hate this stuff?" Misaki thought to himself, as his outside voice rang out, moaning.

"Why... do I not care if he.. forces his love on me?"

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<p>

Sorry if it once again sucked.

Review~ Why do you think Misaki wants to stay by his side, through these circumstances?

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
